Maurecia (cartoon)
For information on this character in the books, see Maurecia. Maurecia is a main character in Wayside. She is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. She is a tomboyish student who wears rollerskates and has a heavy crush on Todd, which she primarily expresses by punching him. Appearance Maurecia is a girl who has wavy waist-length hair (as shown in "Todd Falls in Love") that is tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon and wears a pink helmet with blue flames that covers her hair, which is hot pink in the pilot, but purplish-blue in the rest of the series. She wears a long-sleeved reddish-violet shirt, a blue pleated skirt, as well as pink roller skates she wears for transportation. Personality In the cartoon, Maurecia's personality was massively changed, resembling Joy's personality a fair bit more than her book counterpart's personality, likely to make up for Joy's absence. In the cartoon, Maurecia is seen as a tomboyish student who has a crush on Todd, but tries to hide it by punching him. She is a huge fan of taking things to the extreme, and in "Extra-curricular Ridicular" tries to make a "Speed Extreme Club", where she performs normal activities at a fast speed. She is good friends with Jenny, and together they form the group Wheels Extreme, which is seen in "Channel Kidswatter". In "Slow Mo Mo", it is revealed that often, Maurecia tries to use her fast speed to reach many activities first, even ones she doesn't need to participate in, such as using the boy's bathroom. By the end up the episode, though, she realizes that often moving fast doesn't matter if in the end, you are just going to be alone, where she decides that she would use her speed to help her get her friends to other activities faster. Relationships Todd . ("Dr. Dana")]]In the cartoon, Maurecia has a significant, and unrequited crush on Todd, which acts as a running gag throughout the series. She quickly develops a crush on Todd in Wayside: The Movie, where she crushes on him as soon as he enters the class, as well as calling him "hot" and asking if he has a girlfriend when the class is told to introduce themselves and ask him questions. Her crush on Todd continues in later episodes, such as "Pull My Pigtail," "Age of Aquarium," and "Todd Falls in Love," though she is also not above frequently punching him as an expression of her love, often inconveniencing him in episodes such as "Dr. Dana" and "Myth of Nick." While Maurecia considers herself to be in love with Todd, she doesn't consider it serious enough to jump over him in a little red wagon, as seen in "Daring Love," and she does briefly break up with him in "Rat in Shining Armor" when Todd doesn't seem to reveal having the same crush in return, in which she unknowingly falls in love with Todd. She is shown to be desperate to get near Todd, changing her name to "Eric" in "The Three Erics" so she can sit closer to him, and tryingn to pull tricks on him in "Age of Aquarium" so he will hold her hand. Myron Maurecia and Myron are not seen interacting too often, but their relationship is primarily shown in "My Partner Gets All the Credit," where she is annoyed by Myron's laziness, and more annoyed when he messes up her strategies gets credit for all her work, though eventually she forgives him after an impressive synchronized swimming performance, and Myron ultimately gives her the trophy for their victory. That being said, despite considering him a "friend" in most cases, she seems to rarely get along with him, chastising his selfishness spirit in "Wayside Christmas" and battling with him for the position of safety monitor in "Safety Monitor" after he proves to be inept at the job. Jenny Jenny appears to be one of Maurecia's best friends, and the two run a small group called Wheels Extreme where they perform extreme stunts together. The two team up in "Channel Kidswatter" to take down the school's TV antenna and stop Mr. Kidswatter's shopping network, and the two find good spots to perform stunts over Todd in "Daring Love." The two have one negative interaction, in "Safety Monitor," where Maurecia tries to arrest Jenny for exceeding the swing limit, but this is mostly just Maurecia doing her job, and even here, Jenny greets Maurecia friendly. Dana Although Maurecia and Dana are not seen interacting too often in the cartoon, primarily showing up together since they are both Todd's friends, they appear to be on good terms, as in "Myth of Nick," Dana assists Maurecia with her stunt to reach the nineteenth story, and in "Imperfect Attendance," Dana helps Maurecia find Fluffy, and Maurecia encourages Dana to win the school's record. In "Slow Mo Mo," Maurecia considers Dana to be one of her friends, and carries her down the stairs at the end of the episode. Appearances For a list of every episode Maurecia is in, see here. Trivia *In the pilot episode and books (according to an audio recording by Louis Sachar), her name is pronounced "mau-REE-shuh", while in the cartoon it is pronounced "mau-REE-SEE-uh". Gallery See a gallery for Maurecia here. Category:Characters Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Children Category:Students Category:Females Category:Alive characters Category:Cartoon counterparts